


Spirit in Silence

by SorrowsStars



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/SorrowsStars





	

The prince has been here for a very long time.

I only saw him the second time I dove here, but he must have been here for a very long time. Manta rays cannot fit through the well that I had entered through. 

He swims through his watery castle, guarding the ground against those who would break the silence.

The last time I dove there, he was in a diffferent location than all times before. He glided across the windows, opening to a shadow cave filled with water. This time, something else was inside the alcove. A huge shark, scarred and bloody, rammed itself against the glass, creating an echoing thud to make it's way across the castle. The manta ray stood it's ground, turned, and charged for the window. It swooped and dodged, silently battling the giant killer. I watched for hours and hours, nearly forgetting to check my air.

He guards the silence, pushing against intruders who disturb the shadow castle. 

The last time I went to that castle was the last five of my life. In a form of irony, the closest I can to death was not from the creatures I had calmed, but from the silence of the castle. When the tank had run out, I noticed it immediately, swimming as fast as I could from the castle, but my lungs were deemed too damaged to dive again. 

The prince of the castle swims endlessly through the silence, letting the haunted castle rest for eternity.


End file.
